Ich vermisse sie
by Queen-of-Gondor
Summary: Meine Version wie Spike von Joyces Tod erfährt. Das ist meine 1. Buffy Story - bitte lesen und Review schreiben!


A/N: Das ist meine 1. Buffy - Story, also schreibt bitte viele Reviews und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.  
Die Geschichte enthält nur Freundschaft zwischen Spike und Dawn, kein Slash!   
Leider habe ich die 5. Staffel verpasst, also weiß ich nicht, ob darin gezeigt wurde, wie Spike von Joyces Tod erfahren hat. Wenn ja, tut es mir leid (-;  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört alles Joss Wheedon!  
Ich vermisse sie  
  
Er lag schon seit Stunden herum und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Sie hassten ihn, das war ihm klar. Wie sollten sie auch nicht - nach allem was passiert war?  
Er fragte sich, warum es ihn überhaupt störte, er war ihr Feind, nur dieser verdammte Chip hinderte ihn daran, sie zu töten. War das wirklich der einzige Grund warum er die letzten Monate mit ihnen verbracht hatte?  
Was war mit Buffy?  
War seine Liebe für sie nicht ehrlich?  
Natürlich war sie das.  
Hatte er es nicht auch gemocht, mit Willow und Tara zusammen zu sein?  
Na ja, zumindest ein bisschen.  
Hatte es ihm denn keinen Spaß gemacht, mit dem Wächter und Xander zu streiten?  
Klar, sehr viel Spaß sogar.  
Hatte er es denn nicht gemocht, wenn Dawn nach der Schule zu ihm gekommen war um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten?  
Oh ja!   
Sie war schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und er vermisste sie wirklich. Er wusste ja, dass alles seine Schuld war, er hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Sie hatte ihm so sehr vertraut, er war wie ein großer Bruder für sie gewesen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er sie auch sehr gemocht hatte. Er war sogar so etwas wie ein Beschützer für sie gewesen und dass sie sich nicht mehr sehen ließ tat ihm wirklich weh.  
Während dieser langen Jahrhunderte, in denen er mordend durch die Welt gezogen war, hatte er sich nie so gefühlt. Er hatte zwei Jägerinnen getötet und sich in die dritte verliebt. Das war Wahnsinn! Selbst der Rest der Scoobies war ihm nicht egal gewesen.  
'Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich hätte mit Dru gehen und diese Arschlöcher zur Hölle schicken sollen!', solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und sie waren einfacher zu ertragen als die an die Jägerin und ihre Freunde. Aber er konnte sie nicht loswerden, es war einfach unmöglich!  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es so war, er hatte doch nicht einmal eine Seele! Er sollte gar nicht in der Lage sein, Liebe zu spüren, und doch tat er es. Es war alles so verwirrend. Seine ganze Welt zerbrach in tausend Stücke und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.   
Natürlich war er immer anders gewesen, er war in der Lage gewesen, Dru zu lieben, er hatte sich verdammt schlecht gefühlt, als sie ihn verlassen hatte, er hatte selbst ein wenig Mitleid für die chinesische Jägerin empfunden, die er getötet hatte. Normalerweise war ein Vampir ohne Seele nicht in der Lage, überhaupt irgendetwas zu fühlen.  
"Verflucht nochmal! Warum muss alles so verdammt schwer sein.", fragte er jetzt laut, doch er wusste genau, dass keiner da war, der ihm antworten konnte.  
Niemand hatte jemals wirklich etwas für ihn empfunden, außer Dru - vielleicht.  
Und der Krümel.  
Er hatte sehr viel für Buffy empfunden, aber sie würde nie in der Lage sein, seine Gefühle zu erwiedern, niemals.  
Und die anderen mochten ihn ja nicht einmal, sie ertrugen lediglich seine Gegenwart. Er wusste das jetzt, aber es änderte nichts.  
  
**********  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür zu seiner Gruft.  
Die Bewegung war sehr langsam und zu seiner Überraschung kam ein junges Mädchen herein.  
Dawn!  
Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
Warum war sie hier?  
Wollte sie ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste, wie all die anderen?  
Und vor allen Dingen, warum hatte sie geweint?  
Ja, er konnte bei dem ersten Blick auf ihre geschwollenen Augen sagen, dass sie stundenlang geweint haben musste, dass sie noch immer bedrückt war.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht.  
Aber was war passiert?  
Sie stand nur da, starrte ihn mit traurigen Augen an und nach einer Weile schloss sie die Tür, sodass die Sonne dem Vampir nichts anhaben konnte. Jetzt stand er auf und kam vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
Der Teenager zuckte nicht zusammen oder gar zurück und als er vor ihr stand begannen die dünnen Lippen zu beben und wieder rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
"Spike...", flüsterte sie, aber konnte nicht fortfahren.  
"Ja, was ist denn?", fragte er und plötzlich lehnte sie an ihm, hielt sich an ihm fest und weinte an seiner Schulter.   
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm er sie in seine starken Arme und führte sie zum Sarg, wo sie sich hinsetzten.  
Für einige lange Minuten war sie nicht in der Lage zu sprechen und schluchzte nur so sehr, dass es das kälteste Herz hätte erwärmen können.  
Spike wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also blieb er still, er hielt sie nur fest und streichelte ab und zu ihr Haar. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. In solchen Sachen war er wirklich kein Experte.  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie endlich auf zu weinen, aber sie sah noch nicht auf, ihr Kopf lag noch immer an seiner Schulter.  
Dann konnte er die Stille einfach nicht mehr ertragen. "Was ist los, Krümel? Was ist passiert?"  
"Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme war rau vom vielen Weinen. "Aber ich musste kommen."  
Endlich sah sie auf und ihr Blick traf seinen. "Ich muss dich doch nicht fürchten, oder?"  
"Nein, niemals." Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er jetzt ihre Hand hielt.  
Sie nickte wieder aber sie fand noch immer nicht die Kraft um ihm zu sagen, was sie so bedrückt hatte.  
"Dawn, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst."  
Diesmal konnte sie endlich antworten. "Es geht um Mum."  
Sofort war Spike alarmiert.  
Natürlich wusste der Vampir, dass Joyce Summers unter einem Gehirntumor litt, aber hatte sie sich nicht schon besser gefühlt? Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.  
"Geht es ihr wieder schlechter?"  
"Sie ... sie ist tot."  
Spike hatte das befürchtet, aber das sichere Wissen war schwer zu ertragen.  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber sein Hals war auf einmal so trocken. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, dass er wirklich sprachlos war. Natürlich wollte er sie trösten, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er war der Böse, das war er immer gewesen, nicht der sanfte und verständnisvolle Typ wie Angel. Vielleicht war das der Hauptgrund, warum Buffy ihn niemals lieben würde.  
"Es tut mir leid, Krümel, wirklich leid." Es war nicht viel, aber es war alles, was er im Moment sagen konnte. Und es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte Joyce nicht wirklich gut gekannt, aber er wusste dass sie eine wunderbare Frau gewesen war. Er hatte sie sehr gemocht, immer wenn er bei Buffy zu Hause gewesen war, war sie sehr nett zu ihm gewesen.  
Um ehrlich zu sein spürte er, wie sich auch in seinen Augen Tränen ansammelten.  
Sofort blinzelte er sie weg, er hatte nicht geweint seit er noch ein Mensch gewesen war und er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn jetzt dabei sah.  
Nicht einmal Dawn.  
'Ich bin immer noch böse!', dachte er für sich, selbst wenn er es selbst nicht mehr glauben konnte.   
"Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich störe", flüsterte Dawn und ihre Stimme klang rau. "Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wohin ich sonst hätte gehen können. Buffy ist mit den Beerdigungsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Und die anderen haben auch so viel zu tun. Ich ... ich wollte einfach nicht mehr allein sein." Sie war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden.  
Aber Spike war von der Aussage geschockt. Hatte er ihr irgendwie das Gefühl gegeben, sie nicht bei sich zu wollen? Natürlich fühlte er sich in dieser Situation unwohl, aber das lag doch nicht an ihr! Es war nur schwer für ihn, mit dem Tod einer ihm nahestehenden Person umzugehen. Er hatte nur lange niemanden mehr nahegestanden, außer Dru natürlich.   
"Natürlich störst du mich nicht, Krümel! Das darfst du gar nicht erst denken!"  
Sie lächelte ein wenig, aber ihre Augen blieben traurig.   
Als sie nicht weitersprach tat er es. "Werden sich die anderen keine Sorgen machen?" Seine eigene Stimme war jetzt sehr leise, er fürchtete, dass er sich nicht mehr hätte kontrollieren können, hätte er lauter gesprochen.   
Dawn schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie überhaupt merken, dass ich weg bin.."  
"Quatsch! Natürlich werden sie es merken."  
Sie seufzte. "Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht."  
Spike dachte einen Moment nach, natürlich würden Buffy und ihre Freunde sich sorgen. Dawn musste nach Hause gehen. Bald würde es dunkel werden, zu gefährlich um sie allein gehen zu lassen. Aber den anderen würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn er bei ihr sein würde. Andererseits würden sie ihn hassen, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Und was noch schlimmer war, er würde sich selbst hassen. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, weil er sie nicht begleitet hatte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind besorgt, klar sind sie das." Er wartete einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr. "Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang bring ich dich nach Hause."  
Sie nickte langsam, vielleicht wollte sie ja sogar zu Hause sein, sie brauchte wahrscheinlich ihre Schwester.  
Und Buffy brauchte sie wahrscheinlich auch.  
Spike konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer das alles für die Jägerin war und er wollte sie nur in seinen Arm nehmen. Aber natürlich wusste er, dass sie das nicht trösten würden, kein bisschen.  
Warum musste er sie nur so sehr lieben? Konnte er sie nicht einfach hassen?  
Er wollte es wirklich, aber er konnte nicht, er konnte sie genauso wenig hassen wie sie ihn lieben konnte.  
Aber alles was in diesem Moment zählte war Dawn und er musste sich jetzt auf sie konzentrieren.  
Bis zum Sonnenaufgang saßen sie zusammen, sprachen kaum, aber es war offensichtlich, dass seine Gegenwart ihm wenigstens ein wenig Trost spendete, und dafür war sie dankbar.  
  
**********  
  
Spike wusste, dass es mitlerweile dunkel sein musste und langsam stand er auf.  
"Komm schon, Krümel."  
Sie seufzte, nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen.  
Auf dem Parkplatz abseits des Friedhofes hatte er sein Motorrad abgestellt. Er gab ihr den Helm und sie setzte sich hinter ihn und hielt sich an ihm fest.  
Wie immer wenn sie bei ihm war, fuhr er sehr vorsichtig. Wenn er allein war, war es ihm egal, was passierte.   
Schließlich war er schon tot und ein Unfall würde ihm nicht wirklich schaden, er könnte sich natürlich verdammt weh tun, aber sterben würde er wahrscheinlich nicht.   
Es war alles anders wenn Dawn bei ihm war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich verletzte und so fuhr er viel langsamer als sonst.  
Als er an der Straße, in der Buffy und ihre kleine Schwester lebten, ankam, hielt er an. "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du den Rest laufen würdest. Keine Angst, ich bleib hier stehen und pass' auf, bis du sicher zu Hause bist, aber es ist besser, wenn Buffy oder die anderen uns nicht zusammen sehen.  
Sie nickte, gab Spike den Helm und ging los.  
Er blieb völlig ruhig stehen und beabsichtigte nicht, das zu ändern bevor sie nicht im Haus war.  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihn an. "Spike?"  
"Ja, Krümel?"  
"Ich vermisse sie."  
Er neigte den Kopf, nur einen Moment lang, dann sah er sie wieder an. "Ich auch." Das war alles, was er sagen konnte und alles, was Dawn gebraucht hatte.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging nach Hause.  
  
Ende 


End file.
